(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary tool clip of a jack, wherein one predetermined position of a shroud of the jack is installed with a positioning seat. Thereby, an elastic clip is pivotally installed thereon; and thus the clip is used to clip a flashlight, or a tire pressure meter or other jack used auxiliary tool. Further the orientation of the clip is changeable through rotation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In using a jack, it is often that the illumination is weak because light is shielded by a heavy object (especially, as repairing a car). As a result, the user can see the top plate of the jack precisely. Not only the bottom of the heavy will be harmed, but also it is possible that the heavy object will fall down. Therefore, the operator is in a dangerous condition.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary tool clip of a jack, wherein one predetermined position of a shroud of the jack is installed with a positioning seat. Thereby, an elastic clip is pivotally installed thereon; and thus the clip is used to clip a flashlight, or a tire pressure meter or other jack used auxiliary tool and the orientation of the clip is changeable through rotation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary tool clip of a jack, wherein the positioning shaft penetrates through the elastic clip, positioning seat and shroud so as to be movably locked. A penetrating end of the positioning shaft is engaged with a spring and then is locked or riveted with a screw element.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary tool clip of a jack, wherein any shroud of the jack can be pivotally installed to the elastic clip for clamping a flashlight or a tire pressure meter or other auxiliary tool of the jack. It can be rotated to change the angle of clamping or as it is used to clamp a flashlight, the illuminating direction can be adjusted so as to provide a sufficient illuminating light source.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.